Erutus Profiteur
Erutus Profiteur, also styled as the Merchant of Death, is a non-player character in Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is the chairman of the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry and keeper of the Merchant asterisk. D's Journal entries ;Chairman Profiteur Chairman of Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry, which is based in Ancheim. The king gave him the rights to sell the water pumped from beneath Ancheim by the Grand Mill, and his place of business is second only to the king's palace in opulence. ;Profiteur, Merchant of Death The Merchant of Death who used his monopoly on water to raise prices, then used the Jackal to attack people forced to go to the oasis. A 44-year-old man from Ancheim. His name is Erutus Profiteur, and he holds the merchant asterisk. He would do anything for money. He willingly earns scorn and enmity, and thinks nothing of betraying trust and friendship for gain. *''Likes: Money, profit, corruption'' *''Dislikes: Justice, purity, long meetings'' Profile Appearance Profiteur is a 44 year old man with short blond hair, a small black mustache and light blue eyes. He has a rat-like face with pale skin, very large ears and a single buck tooth. He wears a red pinstripe shirt with gold buttons and red pinstripe pants. He wears small brown shoes with gold tips and white gloves. He wears a black high collar cloak and a large clock around his neck. He also carries a brown cane with a gold handle. He wears a tall black top hat with a red ribbon wrapped around the bottom. Personality Story ''Bravely Default'' Fifteen years ago during Braev Lee's assault on the Temple of Earth, Profiteur was charged with overseeing the seizure of the assets in the Orthodoxy's head temple, as told on the notes in Everlast Tower. He was suspected of accepting bribes from Orthodoxy officials, and that he had been corrupt for some time. Now setting up shop in Ancheim, Profiteur conspired with the land's ruler Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII to make a profit on the people by forcing them to buy water at expensive prices and hiring the Jackal to attack anyone who make their way to the oasis. He would also run a con on those who came to him after being attacked by the bandits, stating that he would not pay for loss of goods and damages to the person and then proceed to charge them for evasion of not paying the original water tax. When the wind vestal's party learn of his dealings with the bandits, they confront Profiteur and defeat him after his bodyguard Ciggma Khint leaves him to his fate. Tiz's party also confronts versions of Profiteur in the other worlds, the first two where the merchant loses his composure and attempts to kill the group after being shown the paperwork from their home world. In the third world, Profiteur mentions Khint's reasons for aiding the merchantry before drawing his last breath. In the fourth world, Profiteur meets with his associates Fiore DeRosa and Qada in the Eternian Central Command's dungeon to enact the scheme to use a specially made virus to wipe out the Duchy leadership while the merchant delivers the vaccine for no price to be presented as a hero. However, after being warned by Einheria Venus, Edea and her friends take out the three and lock them in a cell. By then, Alternis Dim arrives and informs the trio that DeRosa's conspiracy has been revealed, with Profiteur's role in the conspiracy revealed by Ancheim's prime minister, Dominus Harena. Despite trying to bribe the dark knight to free them, he remains in the cell with his fellow co-conspirators until Braev Lee delivers their sentence. In the fifth world, while being threatened by Khamer with the possibility of losing his amassed fortune, Profiteur is forced to arrive to Eternia where he is made leader of Central Command's first line of defense with Einheria and Jackal serving under him. Though his scheme was to provide them with a supply of Brave Points, Profiteur's group is easily defeated. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' After the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry dissolved, his assets frozen sometime after the Earth Crystal is restored, Profiteur attempts to rebuild his fortune through Eisenberg's recovery in the aftermath of its civil war. His plan was to built the entire inlet to build a port while hiring unsavory characters for employment, only needing the ownership of the seaside house to cement his claim. But Profiteur finds opposition in Holly Whyte who sees his actions offensive. After helping in the search for the Old Gaffer's granddaughter, if Edea convinces the Old Gaffer to not sell, Profiteur runs off in tears after being defeated. But if Edea supports Profiteur, promising the Old Gaffer that his project will benefit Eisenberg's youth, he learns Khamer has been mooching off him in Grandship.http://gematsu.com/2015/02/bravely-seconds-guardian-job-bloody-geist-revealed Gameplay ''Bravely Default'' Profiteur is fought as part of the Ancheim subquests. He initially fights alongside Ciggma Khint, who will abandon the fight when Profiteur's HP drops below 50%. He can be battled again in the other worlds the party encounters, growing slightly stronger each time. As a Merchant, Profiteur typically uses abilities which require him to spend money to achieve their effects. He often uses Pay to Play to increase his Critical Hit rate, or Takeover which allows him to deal fixed, unblockable damage. ''Bravely Second'' Chairman Profiteur is fought as part of a sidequest. Creation and development Voice Erutus is voiced by Masaki Terasoma in the Japanese version. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Vossler York Azelas from Final Fantasy XII. He is voiced by Christopher Corey Smith in the English version and speaks with a French accent. He shares his English voice actor with Zatz Mightee and Emperor Mateus from the Dissidia Final Fantasy series. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Erutus appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Erutus.png| BDPB Erutus2.png| BDPB Erutus3.png| Other media LINE Erutus appears on a sticker set for the ''LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF Nikosguy Boritori.png|Render. BD Erutus Manga.png|Erutus in the manga. BD Erutus Card1.png|AR card. Nicosguy-Boritori-BDFF-artwork.jpg|Concept artwork. ;Bravely Second: End Layer. BS Erutus Render.png|Render. BS Profiteur artwork.jpg|Artwork. Scr BS bestiary 25.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology This is in keeping with his title as "The Merchant of Death." In Japanese, is a corruption of , while "Boritori" is derived from the verb . Together, the phrase "to exploit thoroughly" is formed, indicating Profiteur's main motive as a businessman. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Antagonists